The present invention relates generally to a dispenser, and in particular to a dispenser that provides an interchangeable access feature to different levels of security to prevent unauthorized access to product within the dispenser.
Dispensing equipment is used in a wide variety of applications, such as in the delivery of soap or sheet product for example. Dispensers are used in self-service types of environments where a product is needed and it is uneconomical or undesirable to have a full time attendant. Typically, a user activates the dispenser and an internal mechanism accesses a supply of the product. The product is removed from the internal supply and provided to the user. Since the internal supply is not unlimited, dispensers usually include some type of cover or door that allows an operator to access the internal area of a dispenser, such as for maintenance tasks or restocking of product for example.
In some environments, it is desirable to secure the cover of the dispenser with a lock. The locking of the dispenser prevents unauthorized access that discourages theft of product and vandalism of the dispenser. However, the use of a lock increases the amount of time it takes for the operator to restock the dispenser. The lock may further create a logistical issue for the operator in making sure that maintenance personnel with the correct keys are dispatched to appropriate locations to prevent losing time if the maintenance personnel are unable to open the dispenser. To avoid this situation, operators in environments with less exposure to vandalism and theft typically install dispensers without locks. This unsecured cover is held closed by a simple catch arrangement. Unfortunately, this results in manufacturers and installers of dispensers having to fabricate and stock multiple models or stock keeping units (SKU's) of dispensers in order to meet the needs of end customers.
While existing dispensers are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements, particularly regarding the access mechanisms for restocking the dispenser and the reduction of manufacturing costs through the use of interchangeable parts.